Sisters
by orangeninjagummybears
Summary: When two girls come to town, they have fun causing trouble and using their 'Gifts.' Read and Find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi, guys. This is our first story together so I hope you like it. Please read and review. We do not own any of the x-men characters. We only own our O/Cs.**_

* * *

Kumi's p.o.v

Me and my big sister Ace found a nice building to stay in. Well in nice building I mean that it is nicer than before. The last building was old fashion and didn't even have light sockets, or anything to do with electricity. It was a little cabin in the woods. I looked abandoned until on a full moon this man came there we hid a few feet between a tree. Turns out he was a mutant to. Well lets just say we ran for our lives. Sister even fought.

The building that we live in now is an abandoned factory. There is plenty of room to run around. Since it was about a mile out of town no one came around. I'm glad for that. Last time people found us in one of the buildings that we lived in they would call the police. Ace thought that it would be safe so the police wouldn't find us. I smiled at my sister.

Ace was always the tall one out of us. She has naturally black hair and purple and gold streaks. She use to only have black until her mutation happen. She was seventeen now. She has cat ears, and tail. She can hide them though when she needs to. Her eyes mixed between purple and gold. And her powers were so cool, but mine is still cooler than hers! She could shape shift, control water, and any types of metal.

"Be nice Kumi! Remember I can hear you. We agreed our powers are equal." Ace told me. We had a strange connection, we can tell where the other are, hear the thoughts, and emotion. Well it is so totally awesome! Not. I can't even think about boys. And am the best number of age there is, 14!

I will tell you what I look like now, cause I am so much prettier than my sister. I have beautiful brown hair, with a yellow stripe going down the side of my face. I didn't have a physical mutation, unlike my catty sister. I'm glad I don't because that would look terrible with my beautiful outfits. My powers (way cooler than my sisters) is control electricity, telepathic and telekinetic.

I don't get why my sister decided to move us into this small town. They only have one mall! Yeah you heard me right, ONE MALL! The town is called Bayville.

"Why are you dressing fancy?" I asked my sister who came out in a black dress, and heels. "Did you move us here so you can date someone?"

"No. I am dressed up in this because I am enrolling us into school." Ace told me.

"Ace...Why? I'm better off without that stupid place." I protested against going to school because i'm smarter than those teachers.

"Your going and that is it." She said.

"Your going to have to drag me there." I told her. Ace just gave me an evil smile. "Oh. I bet you five bucks that you will be the one to use your powers first at this new school."

"Fine."She said. "See ya." She told me and walked out. I decided to go and read my fashion book and see what new in the fashion world.

Ace's P.o.v

My little sister is such a brat. All she thinks about is herself. I'm so sick of her thinking about herself. I tried to raise her better because I didn't want her to be like father. Man if I had a penny for everything she didn't want to do, man I would have a better life. I walked down the long sidewalk.

I felt like someone was following me. I didn't like the feeling, but I knew there was someone there even if I couldn't see them. I started to see flashes of sliver going past my vision. I formed an ice ball in one of my hands, and whispered into it "Hit the silver flash." and let it go. It went fast and hit the flash straight on. The flash turned out to be a boy around my age. I walked up to him. He was on the ground.

"Ohh...owww... what did you do to me?" He asked me. I looked at him. He had silver hair and was really tall and skinny. He's a mutant. I could tell because no other human could go that fast. I turned as fast as I could and walked away while he was on the ground. I hope he didn't realize that i'm a mutant.

Finally reaching the school, I was glad I didn't have a car, the parking lot was full. It was about eight in the morning, so school was going on. But some kids haven't went to their classes yet. There was this one group of boys, that were staring at me. I blushed, there was the one I hit with my killer ice ball. Well this is going to be fun.

I knocked on the principles office door. "Come in." I heard. I opened the door. The guy with the blonde hair was in there. 'Dang it he is in here.' I thought to myself.

"Hello, I would like to enroll me and my little sister, Kumi." I told her. She dug around in her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and pasted it to me, with a pen.

"You may sit over there and fill out all the papers for you and your little sister." She told me and I went and sat down. I started to fill out the papers. I could fill eyes on me while I was looking down. I glanced up and seen silver staring at me. I quickly filled out the papers and pasted them to her.

"Good. You will start classes tomorrow and just have your parents come by and sign the papers." She told me.

"Well, um.. My parents are out for a business trip and wont be back for a while." I told her.

"Who do you live with?" She asked she is getting way to close to knowing so I throw her off by saying "A friend."

"Well can your parents call and have it confirmed." She asked. I looked at her and put on my best smile.

"Yes, I will have them call you in an hour or so. Thank you very much." I held the smile. Well here if you wait for five minutes you can go and head and get your schedules. I smiled and sat down while I waited. She hurried out of the room leaving me with only the silver guy.

"You know it is not very nice to hit someone with a block of ice." He said when the principle was out of ear shot. I smiled shyly at him. He was really cute when you started to actually look at him.

"It's not nice to scare someone to death. Or follow them." He smirked at me. "Okay I'm sorry, but please keep my secret." I begged him. He got really close to my face to where our noses almost touched.

"What are you willing to do for your secret being keep?" He asked with a full smile. I shivered when he was so close to me. He noticed right of the bat. Man I got to get better about hiding my emotions. "You like me, don't ya?"

I could feel my checks getting warmer than before, I put my head down really fast. "Please don't tell." Was the only thing I got out of my mouth.

"I won't tell you secret if you don't tell mine, little mutant." His lips pressed down on the tip of my nose causing shivers to go though out my body. My cheeks burn brighter. The principle walked back in and pasted me the papers. I could see it in her eyes that she noticed the color of my cheeks and smiled at me. I got up and shook her hand and hurried out of the school. I got to a little park that I had pasted on my way here and sat down. I couldn't believe that in one day I already like a guy. But I promise myself that I will do the right thing first.


	2. Chapter 2 - Squirrel and Ice Cream

Pietro's Pov

I was having fun with that new girl. She was totally a fool. I couldn't forget the way she shivered when I got close to her. She is going to be fun to mess with. I can't wait until tomorrow, I get to meet her sister. If she is anything like Ace then she will be fun to mess with too. I have to admit that Ace was a pretty girl. Prettier than some of the ones that I dated before.

I liked the way she was shy around me. She is a mutant to, maybe if I can get her to love me then I can get her on my side. Father would be so proud of me. Soon Mystic will find out that she is a mutant and try to get to her before I can.

I was sitting in fifth hour waiting for the bell to ring. The sooner the day ends is the better.

Ace's Pov

I walked the rest of the way to the little woods that was filled with food. I turned into the mightiest hunter that I could think of at the moment. I was a wolf. It was kinda painful to change into something else. I mean all of your bones crushing and shifting to make the animal. Sometime I felt as if I was going to die but after it was over I felt strong like the thing I was. I could change into anything I wanted or imaged. My mother used to say that I was an early bloomer. She use to give us this liquid to enhance our powers. She told us that it was for our own good.

Shape shifting was my first power ever. The one that saved my sister an I from starvation. My sister thinks I'm bipolar but I wouldn't be foreshore about that. I mean I've never been to doctors to find out. I would hunt for us. I could smell the sent of a squirrel, about 50 yards away. I started to run until I was about 3 yards away from my target. I spotted the good-sized squirrel. I pounced on it and bit its neck to kill it. I felt bad for killing it but it had to be done. I went to the edge of the forest and turned back into my normal self. I tucked my tail under my shirt and slid my ears under my headband.

I slipped the squirrel in a bag that I keep for when I hunt. I got about thirty dollars for mowing a yard. (It was huge.) I was going to the store to pick up something to fix with the squirrel. I know Kumi is getting sick of the same old junk. I am to but it's all I've been able to find. I finally got into the cold store. I walked to the front and got a cart. I didn't know what to get. I mean that I've never been shopping for food before. I always picked or hunted for our meals. I found a ten pound bag of potatoes, and put the bag into my cart.

I walked down the aisle a little ways and got a couple of bottles of pop(Dr. Pepper and Root Beer), a gallon of milk, and got a container of ice cream. I grabbed a carton of strawberry to go with the ice cream. I walked to the counter and paid for the food. Lucky I still had a ten dollar bill left out to the money. I grabbed the bags and started to walk home. It was pretty far to go warehouse where we were staying. I didn't know how I was going to get their before Kumi starts to freak.

It was already three o'clock. I heard someone pulling up next to me. "Hey, do you wanna ride?" I turned around to see silver staring at me. I knew I need to get there but I didn't want him to know about where I lived. I guess that it wouldn't hurt if they took me to the edge of town to. I smiled up to them. It was silver and a brown-haired boy that I seen earlier. "Sure, thanks." I got into the jeep. The guy with the brown hair turned around to face me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I smiled.

"At the edge of town if you don't mind." I said shyly. He turned around and started to drive. Silver than turned around and stared at me.

"Hi, little mutant." I blushed. I turned my head fastly so he didn't notice. I didn't want him to think that I was just the girl he could use. "So I never got your name." He told me. I knew that was a lie because I remember him looking at my papers at the office.

"Ace." I said quietly. He grabbed my hand and shook it. I finally looked up at him. "Pietro." he smirked when he said it. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would like to be now. The next thing I knew was that he was sitting next to me in the seat. I looked at him he was smiling at me. I didn't know what to do.

"So you never told me what your powers are." He told me. I looked into his eyes.

"Um..." I said. He smiled at me and then whispered into my ear.

"Were all mutants here." I looked at the brown-haired boy. Pietro leaned back and stared at me. "That's Lance." When Pietro said that Lance waved through to review mirror. I gave a little wave back then smiled. I looked around and noticed where we were. "You can let me off here." I told him. He pulled to the side of the road and looked back at me. "There is nothing here." Lance said to me. I grabbed my bags and got out of the jeep.

"I live a little ways away. Thank you for the ride and I must be getting to my sister before she causes the place to blow up." I smiled and waved good-bye.

"You never told me your powers!" I heard Pietro say but I had already took off running into the woods. I didn't want them to follow me. I ran around in a circle ending at the warehouse that was sitting there. I walked into it and went to the refuge and put the food in it except for the ice cream I put that in the freezer. See we have electric because of my sisters power, just like water from me.

I looked around at the empty warehouse. There was some furniture and some beds. I guess that this place use to store furniture. There was about five couches, ten recliners, 2 dryers and washer sets, 3 freezers, 4 televisions, 3 beds, 20 blankets and pillows, ten heaters, and 5 air conditioners.

It was really nice because we could do anything we wanted to. And any kids that came into this warehouse would be convinced that there was ghost in this haunted place. (Thanks to me.)

Like I said before any thing I can imagine I can turn into so I would think about a ghost and then turn into it and haunt the place. They would run off instantly. I love tricking people. I thinks its funny.

"Where have you been?" Kumi confronted me. I smiled at her and tried to look innocent, when that didn't work I throw the Dr. Pepper at her. She started to jump up and down. Dr. Pepper is Kumi's all time favorite drink. "Thank you Ace." She told me. I try to be her mother figure and do the right things for her. I cook, clean, and try to make her happy.

"I'm going to cook super, while you take a bath." I said. They luckily had a shower installed and everything that would be in a bathroom.

"Okay." She told me and walked towards the bathroom. She already had clothes in the bathroom. I can create water with my mind so I thought about the tub being filled with warm water. I heard a splashing sound so I knew it was there.

I took out the squirrel and started to cut it up, removing the fur and all the parts you don't eat. I took the good meat and put it in a pan and chopped some potatoes. I throw then in with it and some spices that I gathered and let it cook with a lid on it. I took the leftovers (things you can't eat) and threw them in the woods.

Kumi was out of the bathroom when I came back in. She was dressed in pajamas and was sitting in the kitchen. I got two plate out and shut off the burner and dipped some out. I sat one in front of Kumi and one in my spot. I went and got two forks.

I walked over to the table and sat down and started to eat. Kumi was devouring it, and I knew why. We haven't had potatoes for a long time. When we got done I did the dishes quickly, I put them up.

"Go and find a movie to watch." I told Kumi. We pick up movies from yard sales for cheap prices.

"Okay." She walked out to the room and I went to the freezer. I wanted to surprise her about the ice cream. I grabbed the carton and got to bowls and scoped some into each bowl. I cut up some strawberry and throw them into the ice cream. I grabbed two cup and fill one with milk and the other with Dr. Pepper.

I balanced everything and went into the living room that we had sat up. I pasted her the bowl of ice cream and her eyes lit up. Then I pasted her the pop and her eyes got brighter as she looked at it. I smiled by her reaction and sat down next to her.

"Thank you. How did you get the ice cream?" She asked me.

"I worked for some money and bought it. I thought we might as well enjoy our night before school starts." I said digging into the ice cream. The rest of the night we sat there eating ice cream and Watching movies.


End file.
